


You're The Judge.

by 20dollarfobleed



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, basically the guys see each other as perfect and are really hard on themselves, jenna and tyler are actually together, this is just a friend fic, this is shit sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys love each other, and always see each other as flawless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Judge.

**Author's Note:**

> this is such shit omg dont read im just trying to keep my mind off other things and using this as a distraction, its summer now so i have more time to think and write

Josh Dun. This is my name. It's a common name, you've probably heard it more than once in your lifetime, but it suits me.

Tyler Joseph. This is my friend's name. His name is also very common, but his personality is not that common. He finds beauty in many things, he even finds beauty in what most find to be disgusting of even revolting. I don't know how he does it. 

He hates his name. He doesn't like common things. He likes surprises. He loves things out of the random. He is lightning, fast, fierce, and unexpected but beautiful. Most people see him as odd, or even weird, but he's not, just something that most people aren't used to yet. 

But I, and Jenna, of course, are used to him the most. Besides maybe his family, but we're talking non-related people here. We've come to know his twitch while performing like the back of our hand, we've come to recognize the little tuff of dark hair from the middle of even the busiest crowd, and we've especially come to know and adore his laugh.

I don't know how people don't think Tyler is lovely, because he really is. He has a very nice smile, and I wish he would show it off more often. It's okay that he doesn't smile that often though, because when he does you can tell it's genuine.

* * *

 

Tyler Joseph. This is my name. It's not a unique name in any sort, but it fits me.

Josh dun. This is my best friend's name. This isn't a very unique name either, but he makes up for it. He is nice to everyone, even those who weren't nice to him, because that's just how he is. He sees everything as soft and gentle, almost as he has these special contacts on that make him see the world as a dream. But it's okay if he keeps those contacts on forever because they keep him happy.

Josh likes his name. He knows it's very common, but he thinks it suits him, which it does. Josh is a very calming and mellow name, which perfectly describes Josh. He is that of rainbows, kittens, and the soft strum of a ukulele. A lot of people love him, and I don't blame them because I love him too.

I think Josh is the better side of this band, with his constant smiles and soft, bright red hair that I could recognize from a mile away. His laugh that is beautiful like jingle bells on Christmas, and extreme passion for drumming. 

Josh is, in short, a very admirable person. He is always very happy and positive, but when he's sad it's one of the worst things someone could ever witness. So I try my best to keep him happy, and I think I do an okay job of it.


End file.
